faentedgleefandomcom-20200215-history
The Corny Cornet
The Corny Cornet is an piano bar and jazz club in Downtown Lima, Ohio. It is fae-owned and officially neutral territory, though it caters to a larger Dark Fae and Human than Light Fae patronage and it does not offer sanctuary. It hosts live music nearly every night of the week. It originally opened in the '20s as a speakeasy. It is owned by the sisters Jolene Donna and Bella Donna. Notable fae who frequent the establishment include Jesse St. James (patron), and Quinn Fabray (employee). Description The outside of the building is made of simple weathered brick and large factory loft windows, with a neon (reddish orange) sign shaped like a cornet above the door. After entering the door, the stage is on the left wall and the bar is opposite on the right. Between the two are a small dance floor and an arrangement of small intimate tables. All the walls are rather bare brick, giving the place an overall 1930s industrial ambiance. At the far end of the bar is a door to the employees' back room which leads to the kitchen. There is a hallway on the back wall leading to the dressing room for performers, bathrooms, the manager's office, and a door to the alley behind the building. On the stage is a black grand piano, a drum kit, and a small area for an accompanying band which usually consists of a trumpet, a cornet, an alto saxophone, and a tenor saxophone. Occasionally, the band might include a violinist, bassist, or guitarist. The Donnas Jolene and Bella are sisters and born in the late 18th century after the American Revolution. Jolene is a leanan-sidhe and Bella is a pombero. Both are aligned with the Dark. They came from money, but weren't quite high enough to be considered noble blood. As such they were classically educated. Bella, the older, took easily to music, especially the piano, but Jolene, the younger, wasn't so lucky. She failed at all instruments and though vocally she could hit every note, her voice had a horrible, grating quality. So, she devoted herself to cultivating her craft as an evil muse, turning dozens of wonderfully talented young men and women to insanity. In the early 20th century, Bella became on of the first women to ever be admitted into Juilliard School of Music. While there, she met a singer with a jazzy voice. Naturally, the singer struggled immensely with the classical curriculum of Juilliard. Bella introduced the girl to Jolene. With her many connections in the music industry, Jolene made the girl into a fairly prominent club singer. But the inevitable insanity took a turn for the worst. In a psychotic fit, the girl nearly exposed the sisters' to a crowd of humans. So, Jolene drove the girl beyond any hope of comprehension, and Bella took her voice just in case. Afterwards, she gave the voice to Jolene and the pair started the act they continue to this day. Jolene became a club singer and Bella was her accompanist. Behind the scenes, they continued to run their false talent agency, burning artists dry and stealing their voices. After a couple decades, they had to pretend to stop performing so as to not raise suspicion in human society. They returned and bought the abandoned Corny Cornet in the late '80s. They restored it and renewed their act and their agency. In their absence, their taste has refined to almost exclusively singers, especially young ingenues.